Seven Wonders
by VictoriaVamp
Summary: In each generation there is a child who hold the powers of the seven wonders. This child is known to the rest of the magical worlds as the supreme. To determine who the next supreme is the realms send their most magical child to compete in the seven wonders in hopes that their child will come back as the supreme. ( Full description inside )
1. Chapter 1

**Description: **In each generation there is a child who hold the powers of the seven wonders. This child is known to the rest of the magical worlds as the supreme. To determine who the next supreme is the realms send their most magical child to compete in the seven wonders in hopes that their child will come back as the supreme. Liv is the daughter of the last supreme, Loki, but also the child of Thor, and must compete in the newest seven wonders. Liv must compete to stay survive the not only the wonders but the other children who would love to take out a little competition as well as fighting to keep a spark alive with her on again off again lover Fandral. OC/Fandral and some minor Thor/Loki

Also I got the idea of the seven wonders from American Horror Story: Coven, if you haven't watched that show it is amazing and from time to time I will be making some references to that show with some of the wonders but nothing that should throw anyone off too much!

* * *

I took in a deep breath of the fresh air, felt the dew of the grass below my feet and leaned up against the tree where we would always meet. The tree were just before I had been born that three men had been hung for treason. It was odd that a place that had seen so much death was the place where we would decide to meet up. No one really liked to come out to the hanging tree, which is I think why I first chose this place to meet with him first time that I told him to come and find me, I told him to meet me where they murder three men. I kept going off of a poem that I knew from my one adventure traveling to Midgard, he must have had to think about it because it he was an hour late when he finally showed up. It was out place to come and hide from the rest of the world since that day, I would always show up first and would wait until I heard the trumpets announcing that the brave warriors had come back from battle and would give him little hints of where I was from the wind blowing towards the tree to sometimes even a note with the poem on it once again.

It was hard for a princess to escape from the palace life, even harder to get away without anyone catching her or noticing that she was gone, but I had found my ways out of the palace of Asgard long ago. I had learned to vanish right before peoples eyes without even even noticing that I was gone, it was a talent that I had learned well. I grinned as I looked up into the tree and knew that it would be the last time that I may possibly see this tree again and flung myself into it, scraping up my knees and dress as I went further and further up the tree but I really could have cared less about either of those things. So many things had happened under and in this tree that I just wanted to stay in it for the rest of time and just watch the world turn around me.

" You know that they are already looking for you." A playful voice said from below.

" Well then I guess you should be a little quicker on your great escapes, warrior." I smiled as I lowered myself onto one of the branches and smiled to the blonde man. " You should never keep a girl waiting for too long, she may just wonder off and find someone new."

" One day you will find someone better fit for a princess than myself." Fandral smiled as he started to strip off his armor and jabbing his sword into the soft grass.

" Who knows, with the wonders coming up, I may not live to find someone better." I sighed as I swung my legs in the breeze.

" Will you stop with thinking that way, you are going to do just fine in those stupid wonders." The warrior said with a smile as he looked up at me, working on his scratched up chest armor.

" I'm just worried about ascending into Helheim and not being able to get myself back out. You and I both know how much my sister would love to get her hands on me to make a good deal with my fathers or even better with Odin!" I shuttered at the though of embarking in the last wonder.

The seven wonders, each generation of the most magical child from each realm must come together in one realm and face the seven wonders together. Now only one of the children will be able to do each of the seven wonders and in the past many have died by trying to do all seven of them. My papa was the child that was able to do all seven of them without even really trying. Three of the realms have been taken out of doing the seven wonders because they do not have anyone to compete and this is the first time that two realms will be represented by the same child. That child being me.

I am one of a kind. A child born by two men. One from Asgard and the other from Jötunheimr. One the god of thunder and the other the god of mischief. I am the second in line for the thrown of Asgard, though Odin hates to know that one day a child from Jötunheimr will be on the thrown he can do nothing about it now, I am the rightful queen. I am the most powerful person on all of Asgard besides my father, who is still imprisoned, and my grandmother who never seems to want to use her powers, though she was the most powerful sorceress for her time. I come from a long line of power and being the most powerful in all of the realms and it is a lot to try to take on. And I fear that I will never be able to do what my family has done in the past.

" You will do just fine." Fandral sighed as he lowered himself to the ground, lean his head up to me, and smiled sweetly. " I believe in you." This made me sigh and shake my head.

" I see that you made it back in one piece." I said coldly, trying to change the romance that I could hear in his voice.

" Why yes, I did, thanks to your father-"  
" Thor." I muttered as I looked down to Fandral. " I do not need the world knowing over my parentage while I venture off and do the seven wonders that the thunder is my father and the trickster is _also _my father. It is better if the world thinks that my father fucked a frost giant than know the truth." I sighed as I looked down to Fandral the dashing and could not help but to smile.

" That is no way for a princess to speak." He smiled back to me as I just rolled my eyes. " Especially when in the presence of a great warrior."

" Oh really? I do not see Lady Sif anywhere, where is this _great warrior _that you speak of?" I mocked him as I placed my hand above my eyes as if to get a better view from all around.

" Oh stop it from up there." The charmer said with the smile fading from his face as he looked to the sun set and then back up to me. " We should be going now, you have one of the greatest parties of the times to be at and you are clearly not ready for it. Now come down from there."

" Come up here and get me." I said with a devilish smile coming to my face as I wrapped my legs around the branch I was sitting on and leaning back so that my head was only inches from the top of Fandral's. " Or is the great warrior afraid of a little game of tag?"

" We both know that you cheat at that game." He smiled as he lightly placed his hand onto my cheek and leaned in to press his lips up to mine. _No_. I thought as I closed my eyes tightly and thought of the grassy field a few yards away and found myself on my feet, taking in heavy breaths, as I looked to the warrior.

" Transmutation, _check_." I sighed as I could see the hurt in Fandral's eyes, sitting where I had left him.

" Trans what?" He asked through a sigh as he stood and started to put his armor back on.

" Transmutation." I smiled as I closed my eyes and found myself standing right in front of him once again, which made him jump a bit. " The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between."

" See, you already have one of the seven wonders down and ready to present to whoever it is that you have to present to." He whispered into my ear so lightly that it took my breath away.

" Well it is the one that we here on Asgard are known for. Moving from place to place seamlessly, I mean really for most it is all a matter of taking the Bifröst but for the most powerful of us it is usually what emerges as out first _gift_." I whispered back as I wrapped my arms around his waist and hooked his sword holster into the right spot.

" Why do you try to run from what is happening between us?" He whispered as he looked me dead in the eyes, his warrior side trying to beat my gaze back to him.

" Because in the next month I may die and even if I do not then I am forced, by law, to marry a prince of some sort if I want to have _any _chance of taking the thrown in which Thor does not want any part of. We both know that one of us will die within the next year, maybe soon and maybe later, whether it be from the seven wonders, war, or some other foolish thing we get into, there is no way for this to work out." I shook my head lightly, trying to get the thoughts of him out of my brain.

" Just because some profit says that there will be a different magic leader-"

" Supreme." I hissed, I hated it when people used silly words like _magic leader_.

" Whatever. Does not mean that you are going to die doing the wonders, it does not even mean that you are not the next supreme! Everyone thought that Loki was of Asgard when he did the wonders, you are something that has never been seen before!" He whispered as he lightly placed his hand onto my face and the other around my hip to make sure that if I vanished that he would be coming with me.

" So what about what the profit spoke of you, that you are going to die in some _great _battle? I know you, I know every warriors thought about going into battle. Protect the homeland, protect Asgard no matter what it means, the needs of all beats out the needs of one, and you would lay your life down if it meant that Asgard would be safe. But you will never put down your sword, or your charming ways, for me and I would not expect it any of way." I said as I looked away to hear him snicker. " What?!" I hissed as I looked back up to him.

" You seem to not know me at all, little girl." He whispered right into my ear before biting it lightly.

" We're going to be late." I whispered, barely able to get anything more than that to come out.

" And this may be the last time that I see you, after all." He whispered as he worked down to my neck and I finally gave in to him.

I didn't want him to suffer, didn't want him to cry over me when I was gone, after all these wonders _killed _people each time that they were tried. With fewer and fewer people trying them, there was a higher chance that you would not make it out of these things alive. He has cared for me for awhile now and no matter how much I tired to stay away from him, to make him hate me, it seems that he just cares for me more and more as the days go on and on. I pulled him in as close as I could to my body, wrapping my hands into his hair and pulling him in. I hated saying, even thinking really, that I needed him but I did with every fiber of my being I needed him. I brought his lips to mine and could instantly feel the smirk come to his face and felt every muscle in my body come alive as he lightly placed his hand around my waist and pushed my against the tree behind us. All I could do was smile as he pulled my other leg up and wrapped them around his own body that was still injured from battle.

" You are a fool, you know that, Fandral the Dashing? I am leaving for Midgard in a few days and all you can think about is getting up my dress." I smiled as I lightly traced my fingernails down the back of his neck.

" Getting in your dress? Foolish little girl." He nearly growled into my ear. " No, that will come tonight, after the feast. No, this is just to remind you while you are down on Misgard that you have a warrior that is waiting for your return and your call."

" Promise me that." I demanded as I lightly pushed his lips from mine.

" I will be waiting right here for when you return." He smiled playfully as he placed my back onto the ground. " Do not keep me waiting too long."

" And why is that?" I smiled as I fixed his hair as much as I could.

" Because I will start to worry about the state that you are in and come and be by your side the whole time to make sure that nothing will happen to you." He smiled as he gave me one last kiss on the lips.

" Yeah because I do not constantlyworry about the state that you are in when you are off in some other realm fighting who knows what and then you come back injured and act as if I would not notice." I smiled as I lightly hit the warrior right where I could tell where his wound was. " You should have gotten that fixed up before you came to find me."

" I could not resist seeing you first, call it a weakness." Fandral shrugged with a smile as he ran his fingers through my hair.

" Take your armor off." I blushed as a shocked look came over Fandral.

" Well this day just took a turn for the best." He jokingly stated as he started to strip down to the bare minimal.

" Keep this up and you will be left out here without your armor, sword, and you will be injured even worse than you already are. And you wont be getting any tonight." I smiled as slid my hand under his shirt and could feel the wetness of blood coming from his wound as I placed my hand over it. " You are a true fool, you are aware of this, correct?" He lightly smiled as I said this, allowing some magic to leave my body and to enter the warriors body. I could feel him stiffen up lightly but then also melt into the magic.

" What can I say, I like to tell the one that I truly care about all about the battles I have been in before anyone starts to make up stories about what happened. Even if that means not going to the infirmary first." Fandral smiled as he looked down to me, placing his hand on my face once again. " You know that you are truly something special to me?"

" I have heard that line before and even worse than that I have heard _you _use that line before." I sighed as I looked down to his wound to find that there was only the blood left on his newly healed skin.

Its just the same lines from different people, they always says that they will be there for you forever and always, that they love you with all of their hearts, and then they leave. They walk away from you and never return, or worse, they go off to battle and never return back home at all.

" Do not be a fool, Liv, I used to tell the house maidens around the palace that they are something special all of the time when you were younger. You do not think that you are like them do you?" He asked as I backed away from him and rubbed his blood off of my hands and onto the ground that was around us.

" I better not be, besides I was _younger_ like a year ago!" I smiled as we both knew that my growth was something that not even the allfather could explain.

I was born less than a year and a half ago, right after my papa, Loki, had been captured and imprisoned and Thor almost instantly knew that I was the child of a night gone all wrong. A baby with curly little tuffs of brown hair with bright blue eyes that looked exactly like Thors. As a punishment for what Papa had done to New York City, he was never supposed to see anyone from his family again, but as time went on I found my way into the prison area and that was the first time where I learned about my magic was when I was about three months old, bouncing around like I was about four years old, having escaped the grasp of the warriors three and even more impressing Lady Sif, and found my father for the first time with a wide smile on his face. I hid from the guards, closed my eyes, and found myself standing in front of the person who was my father, inside the cell. It took the warriors three and Lady Sif only minutes to come and find me playing with my father, though it took them hours to figure out how to get me back out of there. I have been wondering down there from time to time from that moment on.

" And you have been a troublemaker since the moment that you were born." Another voice said from a few feet in front of us, smiling from onto of her horse as she rode over to us and I closed my eyes and moved even further away from the other warrior.

" Well what else would you expect, Lady Sif?" I smiled sweetly from my place back up in the tree. " I have genes from both of my fathers inside of me."

" Yes, so I have been told." The warrior goddess hissed as she glared to Fandral. " You were told almost an hour ago to find the princess and I find you out here, having a merry old time with her! She should be ready for the festivals by now and here she is, knees scrapped up and dress torn to hell! What is going on in your mind?"

" I-we. . ." I smiled as the warrior who could charm the pants off of anyone tried to find _any _words to say.

" I refused to go with him. You know how I feel about being around so many _people _Sif. I was trying to drag it out as long as I could." I sighed, covering for the stuttering man.

" Well common now, _none_ of us like being around so many people, but this is a celebration for you and you must be there for it! The queen has everything set up for you in your chambers already." Sif smiled as she looked from me to Fandral.

" Oh good." I sighed as I jumped from the tree and landed only inches from Fandral. " Maybe if you are quick enough, you can come and help me dress, if you are even quicker you can help me undress." I whispered into his ear so lightly that I could barely hear myself but could tell that the charmer could from the look that came to his face. " I will see you all at the festival."  
" And how do you think that you are going to get back?" Sif asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

" Magic of course." I smiled lightly but did not moved from my place. " Better start running, lover boy." I whispered into Fandrals ear before vanishing into my room.


	2. Chapter 2

" You seem out of breath." I playfully said as I placed the of my dangly earrings on with a smile coming to my face.

" Just a bit." Fandral huffed out but a small smile coming to his face as well.

" You were too slow." I smiled as I turned to him, my dress flowing around me. " I have seemed to find my way into this dress all on my own."

" And even worse than that, you found your way _out _of that one." Fandral said with a smirk still on his face as he nodded to my torn up dress.  
" Frigga will be most disappointed in that thing, it was her favorite of my dresses." I sighed as I shook my head lightly. " But I think that she will truly love this one a lot more, since she was the one to pick it out for me, after all."

My dress was deep red like a beautiful sunset and had hold wrapped along it from the one shoulder I had down around my chest and then fanned out along my legs and all the way down to the small train that I had. I had one gem right where the gold came together on my chest, one opal that looked like lightening hitting a rainforest, I loved the way that it looked, it kind of reminded me of both of my fathers. Around my head was a golden headpiece with small golden petals falling from it. On normal formal occasions it was known that most woman would wear their hair up, but I had never been one for the normal and allowed my hair to bounce around in tight curls. I slowly turned around to find that Fandral looked almost in shock as he slowly looked my over.

" What?!" I hissed as I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. " Is there something wrong with my dress? Oh allfather please tell me that there is not already a rip in this thing or something!"

" You look. . . breathtaking." He whispered as I lightly cupped my face. " Like a princess truly should look."

" Well that is what I am and I guess that I should look like one. . . from time to time." I sighed as I looked at myself back in the mirror. " No matter how much I would rather just be. . . me."

" And what would that be?" Fandral questioned.

" A girl who could choose her own fate. Someone who did not have to worry about being proper all of the time, who could sit the way that she pleased and did not have to worry about keeping her legs tightly crossed. A girl who could go out and flirt with who she pleased like any other person, hell even the _princes _are able to do that! I want to be able to marry who I please, be who I want to be. I do not want to do these wonders. I just want to be a normal girl who. . . who could live for once in her life." I sighed as I looked up to Fandral and could see the sorrow that was in his eyes as well. " I want to be the girl that you could call your own for the rest of time, but. . . but."

" But you are a princess and I am. . . well _me_." Fandral as I placed my hand on top of his own.

" But I still want _you_ and I hope that you still want _me_. I will never marry a prince, and we both know that, because who would want to marry a _halfling_?" I smiled lightly.

" Me." He whispered as he softly pressed his lips to mine, taking my breath away once again. I pulled him in closely and smiled to him as he pulled away so that our lips were only inches apart.

" Are you saying what I think that you are saying?" I questioned as he smiled to me, but right before he could answer there was a soft knock on the door.

" Ma'am?" One of the chamber maids asked from the other side.

" Hurry, into the bathing area with you. Once I have left you make sure that there is no one else around and you make a break for your own chambers. You cannot be late for a thing like this!" I whispered as I gave him one last kiss before I shooed Fandral towards door and swung it shut before he could really fight with me, then straightening up my hair and dress.

" I have brought what you wished for Ma'am." The girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes said as she lightly bowed in front of me as I opened the door.

" How many times do I have to tell you, Elsa, you do not have to bow before me. I consider you to be one of the closest things that I have to a friend and I will not have you bowing before me!" I smiled as I lightly took the glass bowl from her hands.

" Forgive me for my curiosity, but what are you doing with that pudding right before such a big feast? I have seen what the staff is making for tonight and I doubt that _anyone _is going to be going hungry for _months _Ma'am." Elsa said as I closed the door behind me and started to walk even further down the hallway towards a passage that few knew about.

" Elsa, curiosity killed the cat, I know that you have heard that story before. Now off with you! I give you the rest of the night to do as you please." I said as I waved my hand towards her, Elsa nodding and fleeing in a different direction.

* * *

This was no place for a girl. This was especially no place for a princess to be. Most of all this was no place for a princess and daughter of the man that put most of these people behind the cells. But I found myself, wondering down the hall of the dim light prison area with a sinister smile on my face as I did so. There were hoots and hollers that allowed for him to know that I was coming, most had not seen a girl since they have been imprisoned and it was something that arousedthem, seeing a girl that wore a crown of Asgard and thinking about everything he wanted to do to her to make all pay for what has been done to him. I hid from the guards, sliding around the beams that held up the large, underground, area when they would come around to see what all the commotion was about until I was finally standing in front of the cell that I wanted to be at.

" So today is the big day, huh?" The man from behind the electrified glass said, pride almost beaming off of him from where he sat on the ground.

" This may be the last time that I get to see you, I brought you something." I smiled as I showed him the small bowl. " I thought that it could be our own little celebration. It was all that Elsa could get for me without raising any eyebrows."

" Hey little girl, come over here and I will show you who your daddy _really _is." A voice said from behind, loud enough for the guards to hear.

" Hold this." I sighed as I closed my eyes tightly and felt the pressure of the bowl leave my hands.

" I found her!" One guard called to the other.

" Show me what you can do." My father said with a wide smile from the other side of the glass, I nodded as the guard came over and took a hold of me by the arm. I focused right at his eyes and smiled as I found that he was focused right on me.

" Let go of me." I hissed as he dropped my arm almost instantly. " Now then, you are going to go tell your fellow guardsmen that you found nothing down here, just some fool hollowing in pain because he threw himself into the glass once again. You will not remember seeing me here whatsoever. Understand me?" I asked as the man nodded and then started to walk off.  
" Hollowing in pain, huh?" My father asked as I smiled, moving my arm upright and swinging it forward, the voice from the cell across from my father screaming in agony as he slammed into the glass. " Thatta girl."

" I do my best." I smiled as I sat on the steps as my father sat on the other side of the glass.

" Are you worried about the wonders?" Papa asked, his smile slipping.

" Yes. I fear for the worst in the days to come. Everyone else seems to just think that I am going to come out of this whole thing safe and sound, but I mean. . . who really knows. And even if I do make it out of the seven wonders. . ." I sighed as I rested my head on the nearest column.

" You still worry that there may be someone else with the same abilities that you have. I'm guessing that you start training tomorrow." Papa sighed, muttering some things under his breath.

" Yep, then in two days its off I go." I shook my head but took in a deep breath of relief, someone who finally understood everything that I was going through.

" Have you told Frigga your fears?" He asked as I shook my head.

" She has been too busy setting up this whole _thing _that I have to go to, dresses and shoes and everything. She is far to happy to have a girl that she can dress up as if she was a doll that she does not realize that I am still alive." I hissed as I slammed my fist down on the stone.

" Do not speak of her in that way!" Papa demeaned, it was one of the whole times where he _scared _me when he spoke.

" Sorry." I muttered as he took a spoonful of the pudding and savored every bit of it. " I was guessing that they do not give you very many savoring things while you have been in prison so I thought that, this being what it is, that I would make sure that you got something good from it."

" Want a bite?" He asked with a small smile coming to his face as I closed my eyes and found myself on the other side of the barrier.

" I'd love one." I smiled as I took the spoon from him and took a small bite from the pudding that he loved so much. " You know, I find it funny that it is only _your _magic that does not go through these walls when my magic truly is your magic."

" Odin does not think that he has to fear your magic." Papa muttered as he took the spoon from me and started to go back to eating his pudding once again.

" What did you do right before leaving for the seven wonders?" I asked as I leaned against my fathers body.

" Well for my time it was held in Alfheim, the home of the light elves, I stayed up most of the night with Thor learning all that I could about the others that were going to be participating in the seven wonders, finding out all that I could about them and knowing their every weakness." He said with a smile coming to his face.

" So that you would know how to end them if it came down to you and someone else both being able to do the seven wonders?" I asked.

" Yes." He sighed as he placed his spoon into the bowl.

" And it happened between you and another?" I asked, not knowing much about the seven wonders besides what Frigga and Papa have told me.

" No, thankfully it did not for me, though from what she had told me, Mother had it happen to her between herself and the sorcerer from Nifleheim." I shook my head with fear shaking my body.

" I will not end someone elses life just to be crowned as the supreme." I refused.

" Then you shall die and whoever slays you will be named supreme." Papa said with a dry tone. " Does your boyfriend know all about the seven wonders?"

" My. . . my _what_?!" I asked, baffled by his question.

" You know, the guard whom I used to think of a friend, who has been listening in on this whole conversation. The person you thought to be another guard who is really just your _admirer _who came to find you." Papa said with a smirk as he nodded to around the corner where a small shadow could be seen.

" I guess that means that I should be going." I muttered and could feel the dread coming to my body as my father placed the bowl on the ground, stood, and pulled me to my feet and into his arms.

" You are going to do fine, _make my proud_." He whispered before giving me a soft kiss on the forehead. " I love you more than you will ever know, my daughter." He smiled as he let go of me and took a few steps back.  
" I love you to the moon and back. I hope that I will make you very proud." I smiled as I kept my lip from quivering.

" I know that you will." He said as he held out his hand to me and placed mine on top of his. " But just for good measures, I am giving you all the extra magic that I can."

" No!" I said as I tried to pull my hand away but my father kept a tight grip on it.

" What would I do with it in here anyway? No, you need it more for the wonders than I ever will being locked in here." He said as I could feel his magic enter my body like a warm bath. " Now off with you."

" I will give it all back when the time comes." I whispered as I kissed my fathers cheek and closed my eyes and popped up right beside Fandral. " So what do you think that you are doing down here, warrior?" I asked as I started to move up the main stairwell, right past the guard.

" What do you think you are doing down here, _little girl_?" Fandral said, true anger rising in his voice as I lightly moved my hand and the guards seemed to come out of a trance as I walked further and further away from the prison area and towards the great hall. " Do you know what King Odin would do if he found you down there?!"

" Right about now, he would not even remember finding me down there, with how much power I have. Hell, he may even fall into one of his famous _Odin sleeps_." I snorted as Fandral rolled his eyes and kept walking right alongside of me.  
" You know that _by law _I must tell the king what I have seen here tonight." Fandral whispered as he dragged my arm and pulled me to a stop.

" Yeah? Just try, no matter how much I like you, no matter what we have going on, I will not allow you to ruin my limited time with my father, or get either of us in trouble. Do not make me do to you what I did to the guard."

" You still do not understand." He smiled a bit s he shook his head. " I'm not going to tell a soul about what I saw or heard because I care about you. Anyone else, and you head would be served on a silver platter to them."

" Why me?" I asked a smile smile coming to my face.

" Such a silly girl-"

" Fandral! There you are! We have been looking everywhere for you!" Volstagg beamed as he slammed his hand against Fandral's armor.

" Volstagg! It is lovely to see that you are well after battle." I smiled as I lightly curtsied to him.

" Lady Liv! What are you still doing down here?! You should be getting ready for your ceremony!" Volstagg said as he bowed to me and I nodded to him.

" Well you see, I was heading there and then who else would come over and try to flatter a girl but Fandral telling stories about battle and how he cut off so many of the enemys head and won the battle all on his own. I had to be polite and listen to the _whole _story, losing track of time, and well. . . you know how he gets when someone starts listening to a story." I smiled to Volstagg as Fandral glarred t me.

" Don't we all, Lady Liv, allow me to bring you to the great hall, we have to be in there before you have to!" Volstagg said as he slammed his large hand over Fandral's armor once again as I wrapped my arm around his armored arm with a smile.

" Well thank you, Volstagg." I smiled to Fandral who looked beyond mad.

I felt like a fool, just standing in a darkened area, standing around and waiting for everyone to enter the great hall before I could even be seen by anyone. It always seemed to give me just enough time to fret over each and every little thing that could go wrong between now and the time that I stand in front of the Allfather to have him say that the ceremony could begin. I always ended up biting on my lip until it bled and griping ahold of my hands until they turned so while that it seemed like I had frost bite or something worse than that. Being in front of more than twenty people at a time always made me heart seem to drop to the ground when I thought about it and it times like this, where the whole kingdom and more were in presence, well I tired to get out of it at any cost that I could.

" Nervous, my dear?" A warm voice said from behind me with a smile on her face.

" More than you can possibly know." I sighed to Frigga.

" Trust me Dear, I have seen a thousand different types of events and there has never been a princess that has ripped her dress from walking or fallen flat on her face. I will make sure that nothing will happen to you." She whispered as the music of loud trumpets started to play. " Time to start this, I believe, now where is your father. . ." She said as she clapped her hands together and started to look for Thor.

" Father!" I screamed as Frigga jumped but Thor instantly came to my side. " Found him." I shrugged as Thor gave me a lightly kiss on the forehead, right above the headpiece.

" She takes after you with that, you know Thor. Being so _loud_." Frigga said with a faint smile as she looked from me to Thor.

" We are going to be starting training tomorrow." Thor said with a smile on his face, it was the typical warrior in him to be happy when he could train me.

" Why yes we are." I sighed, wanting for him to leave me be.

" Well you know that there is still a chance that something may happen to you while you are on Misgard, so I and the Allfather have spoke and we have decided that you shall be sent there with a guard." Thor stated and I looked from him to the warriors three at the front of the line.

" So who have you chosen for me to take down there with me?" I asked as Fandral for some reason turned and our eyes locked.

" We have decided that we are going to allow you to choose who you bring with you, seeing as they will be with you for almost a whole month." Thor said and I could hear the pride that was in his voice, thinking he was doing such a good thing for me.

" Fandral!" I said almost too quick as I whipped my head to Thor and noticed how shocked he was with my response. " I . . . I choose Fandral to come with me on the journey."

" Oh well. . . I thought that maybe. . . you would want someone who knew of Midgard to come along with you. . ." Thor said and that is when I noticed the heartbreak in his eyes.

" Oh Father, it is not that I do not want you to come along. . . it is just that. . . well if there would be danger for me going along, then there would be for you as well, seeing as you are next in line for the thrown." I said making things up on the spot as Frigga placed he hand on her son.

" Besides, you have to keep all of the realms intact while our Liv goes out and proves herself to the realms. We do not need the both of you out of commission for a whole month! Who knows what would happen then!" Frigga said with a knowing smile as she looked to me. " Now come, we are going to be late if we keep chatting. And I am _never _late!" She smiled she pulled Thor away and into their place in line as I looked back to find that the doors were swinging open to the great hall but Fandral was still

starring up at me. I instantly waved my hands to shoo him off as Lady Sif pulled him forward.

* * *

It was almost funny, standing in front of the man that I had tried to stay away from at all times and telling him that I would make all of Asgard proud with the seven wonders, that he really knew nothing about. How I would try my hardest and protect myself no matter what. Vows that if need be I would break within seconds. To the left of me stood Frigga, Thor, and Lady Sif and to the other side stood all of the warriors three with Fandral on the same level that I was at. I could hear the people cheering all around me, happy to find that the _shy and unique princess _would not betray them.

The feast began after that which always started with everyone eating along long tables and soon enough turned into people dancing around and from there it seemed to get less and less formal. People always came around, wishing their best during the wonders, greetings after greetings, I could almost bet that I had seen each and every face on Asgard atleast three times before the night was over! I dances around for what seemed like days before a cool pair of hands lightly placed themselves around my waist, lightly bringing me in close to him and pulling me in to a dance with him. I smiled up to Fandral, a glass of ale in my hand which he took and drank the rest of it.

" This party seems like it will be going on through most of the night." He said with a devilish smile on his face. " And a girl like you really should be getting to her chambers by now, seeing how you have _such _a long day planned out for you." He said as he spun me around.

" And how would you know of my long days?" I asked playfully.

" Oh because I am now the official guard of the royal Princess of Agard, participant in the seven wonders. You know how long of a title that is for someone to have?" He asked as I lightly placed my head onto his shoulder.

" It seems to only get longer with the years." I whispered into his ear. " But you are right, it is getting late, I think that I shall go to bed now." I smiled as I broke the dance, bowed to my partner, and walked out of the dinning hall.

" I have to tell you, Princess, I have to walk you back to your chambers to make sure that you arrive there safe and sound." Fandral said from behind as he caught up with me.

" Oh?" I smiled as I turned to him with a devilish smile now coming to my face. " Cause I was thinking about inviting you to stay in my room for the whole now." I said as I looked around before walking to him and kissing him lightly on the lips. " But I mean, if you want, you can leave after."

" Well I should probably stay, to make sure that no one tries to do anything once you are in your room." He nodded as he started to walk us both back to my room.

" I think that that would be the best thing for me." I laughed as he nodded to me.

" I know that it will." He said with a wink as we quickly made it back into my room and locked the door behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up with a pounding head, an aching body, and a smile on my face that seemed like it would never go away but the only problem was that there was a knocking at the door that seemed like it would not go away no matter how many groans I gave to it. I lifted my head to find that Fandral was still sleeping beside of me and he was just waking to the sounds of someone at the door like I was. I could feel my heart drop as the doorknob started to rattle with the woman from the other side trying to get in to make sure that I was still alive.

" I thought that you were going to leave last night!" I hissed as I rolled out of the bed and started to put on clothes as fast as possible.

" Ma'am, your training was supposed to start over an hour ago! What are you doing in there? Elsa asked from the other side of the door, I could hear the panic that was in her voice as she banged her fist onto the door.

" More like _who_. You are dismissed, Elsa, go back to the work that you must have around the chambers. I will take it from here." Sif said and I whipped my head around to find that Fandral now looked more panicked than I did.

" I thought that you said you had told Lady Sif and the warriors all about your triumphs in concurring the lovely princess?" I said with a smirk on my face as I pulled on a long tunic, now taking my time.

" And you really _believed _that I would do such a thing?" He asked with a soft smile coming to his face as he pulled on his armor.

" Well you do it with all of the other woman that you have had in your past, so I would not see the problem of you doing it with me." I sighed as I went to the door and pulled the woman warrior into my room.

" And just so you know, he does tell everyone about all of the woman that even _look _in his general direction. Which is how we all figured something was wrong when he just stopped all of a sudden and started to wonder off after we would come back from battle instead of. . . well you would not want to know." Lady Sif said as she glared to Fandral. " Though sleeping with her on the night before she is beginning training is something low even for you, Fandral! Sleeping with her in general is just wrong. We are trusted by Thor to protect her and to keep a safe eye on her!"

" Well technically. . . I have been protecting her." Fandral said with a shrug and a smirk as he looked to the goddess of war.

" And trust me, I do not think that he could keep his eyes off of me if he tried." I sighed as I pulled on some pants with a belt coming on soon after. " Besides, I doubt that my father would even notice if I left right now to do the wonders. All he cares about are the kingdoms and his wench on Midgard. Now, which weapon shall we be starting with today because I would low a good bow and arrow and a piece of _Lady Jane_." I hissed as I pulled my hair back, flinging the door open with my mind, and walking towards the battle grounds.

* * *

" Common now, you already getting tired?" I said as I stood in front of Sif, starring her down as she glared to me, out of the corner of my eye I could see that Fandral was training with Volstagg. Sif replied with a blow right to my face. " Now that was not very nice." I hissed as I spun my body around, slamming my elbow into her jaw.

I was sure if we were still training or if she was just getting frustrated with me from the hours that we had spent doing all of the combat but I was getting good at knowing where she was going to go for hitting so when she went for my thigh to knock me down I instantly blocked her. We went on blocking for awhile before she got the next hit in right on my noise and I could feel the blood starting to instantly drip from it. I then used all of my body strength and spun around bringing my leg high up into the air and slamming it right against her head, making her stumble but not hit the ground. When she came back around for the next blow I took her whole elbow and flipped her in midair, finally bringing her to the ground before jumping into the air and bringing my fist to her gut.

" I think that I won this one, Sif." I smiled as she handed me a piece of cloth to stop the bleeding with.

" You're ready." She nodded with a smile as I pulled her up from the ground.

" Well how many hours have we been training now?" I asked as my stomach started to groan.  
" About a day now." Fandral called from the other side of the training area.

" I think that they have only stopped when nature called." Volstagg said lightly.

" I don't, I have to piss like there is not going to be a tomorrow." I sighed I moved away from the training area and pulled some fresh snow off of the bench and placed it on my noise.

" I could eat as if there is no tomorrow." Sif said as she lightly placed her arm around my shoulder and looked back to the boys, who were putting their weapons away and starting to follow. " So, did you chose him because you thought that he would truly protect you, or because you wanna have the time of your life on your, most likely, only vacation?" She whispered into my ear as I started to instantly blush, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

" Umm. . . well I guess that I would have to go with a little of both. I believe that he has made an oath to the king and a pact with Thor to make sure that he will protect me with his life, I think that he cares about me enough where he will protect me . . . maybe not with his life, but he will protect me nonetheless, and I think that I can say that I will be having a little fun with him as if these are my last few days on these realms." I smiled as Volstagg ran up and slammed his hand onto my back.

" You are going to make Asgard proud, young Liv! You are going to be the _thrid _generation of Asgardian Surpreme's to walk the realms! I doubt that that has ever happened in history before! They will write stories about you!" Volstagg beamed with a smile coming to his face.

" Write songs and poems about you!" Sif said with a more mocking smile on her face.

" People will remember your name for a millennial or more!" Fandral said in a more calm tone.

" Oh how I hope not." I sighed as we went inside from the cold that was around us and straight for the dinning hall that seemed rather dead for a afternoon.

As we all started to sit around on big table they all started to tell me everything that I needed to know about getting into another persons mind and how if battle was going to happen what I should do about it. Someone must've given word to Thor that I was off of the battle field and bleeding because he came in and sat down right between Fandral and myself, nearly sending Fandral off of the bench as he did so. He nearly broke the table in half as he flung some papers on the table with a soft smile on his face, this was his _I am really just trying to help_ face, the one that made me want to just walk away from him before I wanted to stab him face. I took in a deep breath as I took the papers and sorted them out in front of me to find that they were all faces of teenagers.

" Who are they?" I asked as I did not look up from the picture in my hands.

" Potential supremes." Thor said as he started to sort them all out.

" But there are two from Midgard. . . there cannot be two potentials." I said as I held the two blondes in my hands.

" They are twins, no one can tell on their planet who is more powerful out of the two. Lillian and Lucas of New York City. They will be your host while you are down there." Thor stated as I sighed.

" Perfect place to hold it. Were Papa nearly took over all of Midgard, they will all think that when I become supreme that I will do the same. _Love it!_" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. " What are their unique powers?"

" _Unique powers_?" Fandral questioned, his eyes getting wide.

" Every girl must have a unique power to even be thought of as the next supreme, something that makes her stand out from the others." I said as I looked down at the blondes, they looked cold hearted and vicious.

In the picture they were both smiling, but there was something that said that if you crossed them that they would set you on fire without regretting a minute of it. The girl was in a coat made of some Midgardian animal, her blue eyes and pale skin made her look like an angel. The boy on the other hand, he looked like he was someone that could charm you into thinking that he was not going to harm you while he sliced your throat open. His face looked strong from his jawline all the way to the coldness in his blue eyes that looked just like his sisters. You could tell that they did not get along well because they seemed like they were on different ends of Midgard when the pictures were taken, the girl someplace cold but with a lot of people that were there to admire her and acting like she was royalty. The boy was someplace warm where the sun was shinning down on his bare chest that was tanned on a beach somewhere that seemed like just him and a few others were.

" Lucas has the power of cancellation. He can make a room full of witches seem like they are just ordinary people. Basically, you are useless when you are near him and he can still use all of his gifts without any worry about what your magic will do." Thor stated as I took a long look at him.

" How do you think he feels about power though, in general, cause I think that he would date a supermodel just for the notability._ Dating _a princess for a few days would make it so that he would not be able _not _to use his magic against him, I mean he would not want to kill someone he was so close with." I said as I lightly ran my fingers over his picture. " And her?" I said as I looked to Lillian's picture.

" Resurgence." Thor stated.

" Ahh, there always has to be one of them, doesn't there?" I said with a smile as I looked to Thor. " Maybe she will just have to find someplace that is comfortable for her. Like Helheim." I said coldly as I ran my nail over her face.

" Resurgence?" Volstagg questioned as he looked down to the girl with a little horror coming to his face, he most likely had never heard me speak like this before.

" Arising oneself or others from the dead and becoming alive again. It is like one of the wonders that we have to do, Vitalum Vitalis which is the balancing of scales between one life force and another, but Vitalum Vitalis only works when one is doing it to another and the body must be pretty fresh. Someone who has the power of resurgence can bring someone back who has been dead for years! It has even been shown powerful enough to heal the skin of burnt corpses and even fix limbs not previous attached to the body and make them attached once again. But the power is useless if the body is in too many pieces, like if someone just happened to cute Blondie here up with a hatchet." I said as Thor gave me an elbow to the ribcage.

" You will have plenty of time to think about how you are going to kill them if and when the time comes." Sif said with a friendly smile.

" Better start thinking ahead before they start playing brain games with me tomorrow." I sighed as I dropped the two pictures and pulled another one up. " Well she is a sight for sore eyes." I said with a smile as I picture of a picture that on one side had a girl that looked like she was on fire and on the other what she looked like without the flames.

" Eir, of Muspelheim, the land of fire." Thor stated.

" I have been in battle with her before. She does not show mercy like her name would say she would." Sif said as she lightly rubbed her shoulder. " I hear that she is nice when she is not in battle though."

The girl who was not in flames seem rather. . . kind. Her bright red hair framed her oval face with her soft smile with big green eyes that had glasses around them. She was short for one of her kind, you could just tell she was short because of how tall she was compared to what I could only guess was her younger sibling who stood at the edge of the picture. There was a look in her eyes of happiness that had long disappeared into the sunset that had left an emptiness inside for war and death that she must have seen. There was a crown of almost fire that lay on her head which told the story of her being a princess but it was not big enough to be the heir to the thrown my best guess was that she was the second, possibly the third, child to the king of Muspelheim.

" I like her." I said with a nod as I did not even ask anymore.

" She is a Clairvoyant." Thor said and I smiled as I thought about that more and more.

" Someone who can tell me everything that everyone else is thinking. . . I like her even more." I said as I nodded and placed her apart from the twins. " Now this can only be the one from Alfheim, the light elves always have the most beautiful."

" Forseti, the prince of Alfheim. I would not be too worried about him though, he does not seem to have very much of a power." Thor stated and to this the only thing that I could do was scoff.

" Then he is smarter than you give him the thought of, Father. Anyone who is smart enough would not show all of their powers before the wonders, that would place a big target right on their back! Forseti, the prince of Alfheim must have power, what is it?" I asked as I looked to the male with pointed ears, skin and hair that nearly shinned like the sun, and brown eyes that looked so playful, but there was no smile to be seen.

" Potioncraft." Thor stated.

" Makes sense, someone whose realm is known for nature and fertility to be close to nature." I nodded as I looked to him. " Though I bet he is a lot better than just making potions from plants than he is letting on too. . . much more powerful." I said as I placed him not with Eir but not with the twins either.

" Lady Dìs of Nidavellir. Land of the dwarfs." Thor stated as I picked up her picture and smiled to it, she was so _short_! It was beautiful!

" She seems like a little firecracker!" I smiled cheered with joy as I instantly placed her with Eir. " Tell me about her!"

" She is the next in line for the thrown. She is known as the peoples princess because she is one of the only ones there and goes down and gets to know the people. It is even said that she refuses to marry a royal!" Thor said, his head shaking.

" Oh yes, because you know, Lady Jane is _such _a royal, even on Midgard." I hissed as Thor went back to speaking about Dìs.

" She is a great wielder of weapons and knows how to make them just as well. She has the gift that no one on her realm has ever seen before of injury transference. I have seen it once before and it was. . . it was something." Thor stated as I started liking her more and more.

" What is that?" Sif asked as she looked down at the picture of this girl who looked so innocent.

" Traumatic physical injuries that have been sustained can be sympathetically transmuted to the body of another, chosen by the caster, along with the pain of the injury. I could basically slit my own throat while thinking about you doing it and your throat would just start bleeding out all along the floor and you would die while I live. It is something that I have always wanted." I said with a smile.

This girl was cunning, you could tell if you looked at the picture for long enough. She would boil you alive if you said something wrong and would not even know what the feeling was but she could be your first friend if you allowed her to be as well. She had long, flowing ravens black hair and hair little braids with jewels all through out her hair. She had one gem right on the middle of her forehead with chains going from the jewel wrapping around her head, I was guessing that was their version of the crown. She is lovers eyes, the ones that told you that she was already taken by someone, someone from what was spoken was a forbidden love. _Scandalous, I like her. _I nodded as I picked up the next picture.

" So, these are the people I am going up against." I said, still nodding as I started to play with my hair. " We all must seem like a good bunch of kids." I smiled as our meal came and it felt like the last meal I was going to have with any of them.

" To Liv! Basically, kick ass in those wonders and come home so we can celebrate even more!" Volstagg said with his drink in raised in the air.

" To Liv!" Everyone joined in saying before they all started to down their drinks and it really dawned on me what was going to happen tomorrow. I would be leaving the place where I was born, being placed in a house with all magical teens, and we were going to fight to see who was the best and possibly have to kill one another. _Goody._


	4. Chapter 4

" You know, you never did say what your _gifts _were." Fandral said with a smirk on his face as he laid in my bed with the sheets just barely covering his waist.

" I thought that you would already know by now!" I said with a smile coming to my face as I sat in front of the dresser and blew on my newly polished nails. I do not think that I will ever understand the coloring of ones nails, I mean how is it going to help you when you are in battle or to prove _any _point?"

" I do not know, but I do like the color. Now stop beating around the question and just get to it!" Fandral said, curiosity shinning in his eyes.

" Say, why don't we spice our sex life up? Add in another girl, how would that make you feel?" I asked with a smile as a blew on my nails some more.

" Or maybe two girls. . ." A clone of me whispered into Fandral ear, making him jump as he looked over to the clone of me, smiling and waving to him.

" I have heard that you like twins." I said only looking to Faldral.

" They're your favorite things. You love telling stories about how you have concord twins in the same night." My clone whispered into his ear one again.

" In the same _bed_." I said with little emotion in it.

" I can _feel _her. When Loki did this they were just. . . they were just holograms. You could stick your whole arm through them, her. . . I can run my fingers through her hair, feel her smooth skin." Fandral said as he lightly caressed the clones face and I could feel it as if it was my own face.

" Well as magic gets sent through the generations it tends to get stronger as well. Besides. . ." I said as my voice changed as I stood and could feel my body grown taller, some parts shrinking and others growing as the clone disappeared. " It is not the only thing that I can do." I smiled as Fandral looked to me, stunned, as he must have thought that I had pulled the mirror in front of my body.

" You're. . . me." Fandral said in horror as he looked my body up and down.

" Yes. . . _ohh_ I like it. The strength in this body. . . the stamina, you could really go twelve rounds just like you say that you can." I said as I loosened my shoulders up a bit.

" Well I do not just say it for nothing." Fandral shrugged as he stood from the bed, the sheet falling to the ground, and looked himself over. " Does my chin _really_ look like that?"

" Only since you took that punch from Thor a few months ago, it moved a fraction of an inch to the left. Your perfect little face will never be the same." I shrugged with as sigh as Fandral started to move towards me.

I smiled as I moved away from him body, getting closer and closer, and I slowly walked back the mirror, sitting down and crossing my legs before starting to play with the little hair that I had. Moving my fingers through it I felt it get longer and watched as it started to change from the beautiful blonde of Fandral's sand color to my brown before it fell it is right place, the hair on my chin vanishing all together as the rest of my body started to morph back to the way it was before until I was sitting back in my underwear sitting like a proper lady in front of the mirror.

" We are really going to have to play with that when we get back." Fandral whispered into my ear before lightly kissing my new.

" If. If we get back." I muttered as he started to pull his clothing in as I walked to my closet and started to pull some Midgardian clothing out and felt odd in how little clothing I was supposed to wear before placing my crown onto my head.

* * *

We had been given the warriors goodbye throughout all of the lands as we rode our horses away from the castle and through the common areas of Asgard. People were waving and wishing the best of luck, cheering and saying good words as we passed them. Everyone seemed to like me from as much as I could tell, from as much as I was allowed to talk to the common folk, which Odin seemed to think was the worse thing on this realm or something, like I was going to start an uproar or something worse. But everyone wanted to get a glimpse of me today, the most powerful sorceress on Asgard was going off to show what she had and to hopefully bring home glory from the rest of the realms. Everyone also wanted to at least see the girl just in case she did not come back. I smiled and waved to all of them from my place on the horse, trying to cover up more of my body than what little Midgardian clothing could allow. I smiled as I looked over to Fandral to see that he was rather unconformable in the clothing that he was wearing as well, nothing like his armor and furs that he was used to wearing all of the time. Glad to see that we were both going to be learning something new while we were on Midgard.

Thor and Frigga came to say goodbye to us right before we left, Frigga had tears in her eyes as she wished me the best of luck, telling me that she knew that I could do it and how proud she was. Thor hugged me as tightly as he could, telling me to make him and the rest of Asgard proud with my journeys to come and that he would be sending Lady Jane to come and watch over me when she could get there. Joy. I took my place right beside of Fandral on the Bilröst and taking in a long, slow breath. I hated taking this from realm to realm, it scared me and I could really only hope that I was going to make it there in one piece and that half I me would not end in a different realm than the other half.

" You ready for this?" I asked as I closed my eyes tightly and took in another breath, this time a lot more shallow.

" This? This is nothing, I happen to do this daily." Fandral said in his normal, overconfident tone.

" Send them down, Heimdall." Thor said and I took in a deep breath and in the last second grabbed for Fandral's hand and squeezed it as tightly as I could and could hear him laughing as we went through the vortex.

I could feel my body being thrown from place to place before I finally hit the ground, full force. The impact sent the wind from my whole body and left my gasping for breath as I lied there, stunned for a moment. I had never been big on taking the Bilröst anywhere, I preferred to use my magic to hop me from one place to another, even it that meant going from one realm to another, which took up a lot of magic and I was not allowed to do much, I would have done that any day than to take that Bilröst. But Odin had demanded that I take it not only for mine and Fandral's safely but to store up my magic as well. I could feel that my knee had been tore up from the landing and took in a deep breath as I lightly placed my hand over it and felt the sudden pain of magic entering my body followed by the cool of the healing process coming after.

" I would expect you to be a lot more graceful than that, Princess." Fandral said with a smile as he placed a hand out for me to take, which I did, and pulled me back to my feet.

" Shut the hell up and grab the luggage." I hissed as I pulled my own suitcase off of the ground, leaving the two that had one of his and another that had half of both of our stuff in it.

" Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Fandral said with a smile still on his face as he stood beside of me at the gated house that was in front of us. " Is this really where we will be stayed? It is so _dark_."

" It's perfect, everyone would expect for magic to be oozed out of the walls from someplace like this." I said with a smile as I waved my hand over the lock, using one of the spells that I had almost completely forget the words to because I did not have to use spoken words anymore, and heard the lock fall to the ground.

We had been told that our house would be in Staten Island, which from what I had known was just a smaller part of New York City. It was an old house, you could tell just by looking at it and looking at the houses that were all around that it was much older than the others. It was huge and seemed like it had held many balls in the past as we slowly walked into the large yard and heard the gate slam shut behind us and I looked back to find that the lock had found its way back up and firmly locked the gate shut behind us. To most this would seem like a creepy place to be, like it would not be safe to enter, but to me this seemed like a grand place to be as I stepped up onto the porch and knocked onto the door and found a man in a black suit opened the door and nodded for the two of us to come in.

" Hello." I said with a smile as the man nodded to me with a smile. " I am Liv, of Asgard, and this is my guard, Fandral the Dashing."

" Hey AC, it seems like we have our first girl here!" A girl called from around the corner as she came in with a warm smile as she pulled out her hand and placed it infront of me. " Hi, I am Skye."

" Hello Skye." I said as I looked down at her hand and then back up to her.

" Asgardians do not shake hands." A man said with a friendly smile as he nodded to the girl who blushed lightly as her hand fell to the ground.

" Oh shake it! Okay." I nodded as I felt odd doing such a thing.

" I am Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. We have been assigned to watch over these _seven wonders_." He nodded as I heard that there were still more people here.

" _Coulson. . .Coulson. . .Coulson. _Have we met before, Son of Coul?" I asked as I looked as his face but did not recognize it. " I swear I have heard your name before!"

" _Son of Coul._" Skye chuckled.

" Your father killed him. . ." Fandral said with a shocked tone.

" Which one?" I asked lightly.

" Which one?" Skye asked.

" Crap." I muttered. " Okay before any of the others get here, I am the daughter of both Thor and Loki. Please do not ask about the whole process of birth or what the hell happened before it. I do not even really want to know about it. I am sorry for what my Loki did in New York City, what Thor did in New Mexico and what I may do here. Good, good." I sighed as I looked to Agent Coulson.

" Loki tried to kill me but I really only died for nine seconds, they brought me back." Agent Coulson said with a shrug.

" I told you that the magic was strong on this realm." Fandral said as he nudged me lightly.

" They are starting to arrive, oh common Fitz, I do not want to seem rude for not introducing myself right away!" A girl with dirty blonde hair said as she pulled a man along with her. " Hello!" She said embarrassed to find that we were all starring at her.

" How many agents are going to be watching over us?" I asked a little hesitant. This was going to get dangerous.

" Oh those two are not even really the agents that you have to worry about, they are more of the scientist type." Skye said as she waved them off as if they were nothing.

" Like Jane Foster." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

" I take it that she does not like Miss Foster." The girl muttered to the man that she had called Fitz.

" How many are going to be. . ._watching over_ us?" I asked lightly to Agent Coulson.

" Six, including myself and our two. . . _scientists." _Agent Coulson sighed as he did not like the term that Skye had given them.

" Oh, lovely. Well I hope that you will enjoy watching the seven wonders and that all of you will come out of this with all of your limbs and minds in tact." I said with a smile as I started to move past them. " So, since I am the first one here I get to decide which room I want, yes?"

" Yes! Of course!" Agent Coulson said.

" She was only joking about the minds and limbs in tact. Just the people doing the wonders are in any real danger." Fandral nodded to Skye who seemed slightly worried.

" Oh good." I smiled as I looked around the bend to find an amazing grand staircase that wrapped around and it looked like went several floors higher. " I think I want the bedroom on the top floor." I said from the top of the first level of the staircase.

" Amazing." Fitz said to the girl.

" Isn't that one of the wonders?" The girl replied as she flipped through papers that had just been in her hands.

" Has the bedroom on the top floor been claimed?" I asked as I found that the staircase just seemed to go on forever.

" No, but we were planning on keeping all of the sorceresses on one floor together." Agent Coulson stated.

" Bad idea, in the end we may have to slaughter one another and that would just be bad to have us all sleeping near one another, learning each others weaknesses so soon. No, I think that I will take the top floor." I said as I closed my eyes and vanished to the highest point in the house where there was only one bedroom.

Before me was a large bed that had bedposts that went from the floor all the way up to the ceiling and it was all made from real wood from this realm. The bed was huge and had at least twenty different pillows and blankets placed over it! On the other side of the room was a large bookcase with books that just seemed like they were never stop, different sized and different colors, it was something just amazing with its own little love seat placed beside of it. Sitting in front of the large windows that took up a whole wall was a large desk that just overlooked everything that was around. As I kept looking around I found that there was a door that lead right into our own little bathroom that had everything in there all for myself and Fandral to use!

" This is. . . break taking." I said as I kicked off the shoes that I had on my feet and went to another door and found that it opened right into a large closet that already had clothes in it that I liked a lot more than the ones that I had been sent with.

" You can tell me that." I just hiked up all of those stairs to bring you your stupid things!" Fandral said as he dropped the suitcases on the ground. I slowly walked over to the bed and just flung myself onto it.

" Oh come here you little wuss." I smiled as I flipped myself around and opened my arms up for him to come and lay on the bed with.

" My pleasure." He said and smiled as he came over and lightly gave me a kiss on the cheek before wrapped his sword around one of the bedposts.

" You know, I think that I could really get used to it here, I mean it is really beautiful." I smiled as I took in the view that we had of the water around us.

" And I think that I could really start liking the fact of your not worrying that your father, or Queen Figga, or Lady Sif would come and find us together." Fandral said with a smile as he kissed my neck.

" Those are things that you should be worried about just as much as I worry about them! I mean what do you think that they would do if they found out about us? If they found out that I was sleeping with you because I doubt that they would understand it." I sighed as I shook my head. " I wish that they would, that they would just say ' oh okay, cool,' but they are royalty and since we all know that Thor is going to just one day come down here and just stay here and my father in prison for life that it just leaves _me _to take over the thrown and to do that I need a prince. If they found out about you they may send you off to some other realm to fight in a battle that they know will never be won or send me off to marry some prince as quick as possible! I do not see how you are not worried about it."

" Because, love does stupid things to you that you cannot stop." Fandral said with a soft smile as he kissed me lips lightly as there was a knock on the door.

" Some of the others are starting to show up, if you want to be there when they do." Skye said from the other side of the doorway.

" Lovely, thank you, Lady Skye." I said kindly as I heard a soft giggle from the other side as she started to walk away. I think I am going to get changed out of this, I mean look in this closet, they have stuff that could last for weeks and it seems like something I would wear. . . if I ever got the chance to choose my own clothing!" I smiled as I pulled out a long navy blue dress on that flowed all the way to the floor, nothing proofy nothing that would even be wore outside of the royal parts of the castle, just like here.

" Let us go and meet the others." I said with a smiled on my face as I pulled Fandral from the bed, wrapped my arm around his and walked out of the room to meet my competition.


	5. Chapter 5

The twins were the first to arrive. They seemed cold yet charming at the same time, they dropped their bags at the door and just gave a look about the place that nearly screamed for them that they thought that it was horrible. Lillian looked around and just simply scowled as she did not pay any attention to what any of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents were saying to her, she was going to be a problem right from the start I could tell. Lucas tried to keep his sisters attention and starred to Agent Coulson with a sort of charmful smile on his face, that is until he saw me coming down the stairs and then the charm hit full swing in my general direction.

" Sister, I thought that we were to be the first ones here, seeing as we are the host realm." Lucas said as he nudged his sister in the ribs.

" Terribly sorry, I must have been told the wrong time because I have been here for over an hour now. But don't worry, I just picked out a room and that is it, you may have your pick in any other room in the house and have a look around. I will not take the tour away from the two of you." I smiled sweetly as I came to the bottom of the stairs.

" Liv, correct?" Lucas said as he moved away from Agent Coulson and took my hand away from Fandrals arm and softly gave it a kiss. " Rumors said that your beauty was just as powerful as your magic on Asgard and luckily enough for me, the rumors this time are true."

" Powerful and a charmer, I think that I could get to really like you." I said with a smile as he looked me over.

" Now I am doubting that you have this taste while you as a princess on Asgard." His smile had a seductive charm to it.

" You would be _so _surprised." Fandral muttered as he came to stand near me, being on guard really made him seem sexier.

" Well _hello _there, and who are you?" Lillian said sweetly as she threw her hand into Fandrals.

" Fandral, of Asgard, sent to protect Lady Liv in her journeys while on Midgard." Oh Allfather I loved it when he spoke all formal.

" Oh lovely, _she _has a guard!" Lillian whined like a small child.

" Enough Sister." Lucas demanded as the three of us turned out head to the door and heard a paint knock on it before it flew open.

" We thought we would join in on the party." Dìs said as her hand was still out in front of her.

" Welcome!" Lucas said as he still kept a gently but strong hold on my hand and lead me towards the two other girls who had shown up. Both of the princesses had their own guard with them as well.

" Lady Eir! You. . . you are not. . ." I was trying to say something that would seem nice but Lillian seemed to have no filter in her brain.

" You are not on fire! Damn I was really hoping to see that!" She sighed as she rolled her eyes and started to play with her nails.

" So I am guessing that all of our parents showed up the pictures and write ups on one another?" Eir said lightly, her skin still a blush color red but nothing that would seem _too _odd. She was even more beautiful in person than in her pictures.

" Thank you." She mumbled lightly and I smiled to her lightly.

" Stop using your Jedi mind tricks on us, I can already tell that it's going to get annoying _quick_." Lillian hissed.

" So are we all here?" Dìs asked as she looked around to all of us.

" No, we are still waiting on the prince of Alfheim." I said as I looked around and could feel the magic coming off of everyone in the room.

" Ah, how typical for someone from Alfheim to be late." Eir muttered as her, Dìss', and my guards all started to talk with one another.

" I will be sharing a house with three pretty ladies, all who are princesses from other planets, what kind of a guy ask for more?" Lucas said with a smile as the three of us girls started to giggle.

" And we all have to wait for a cute _prince _to show up." Lillian hissed as she looked around some more. " Dinner _better _be ready." She said as she stormed off further into the house to areas that I had never been in before.

" I have really been dying to try out some Misgardian food!" Eir clapped her hands together in joy as she followed the girl through the halls.

" I heard that their coffee is pretty good! I have always wanted to try this _French Vanilla _coffee that I hear all about!" I smiled as I pulled on Lucass' hand for him to follow.

" Who told you about the coffee? Your father the Demigod with a hammer?" Lucas asked as both Dìs and Eir stopped dead in their places.

" Thor?" They both hissed as they looked to me.

" Hey, I guess if you are going to throw me under the bus I should be honest and just say that Thor and Loki are both my parents and leave it to that." I shrugged as they both just starred at me for a moment.

" The greatest warrior of almost all time and the greatest sorcerer of all time are both of your parents. The blood that runs through you has such power!" Eir said as she clapped her hands once again, I was guessing she did that whenever she was excited.

" Not the mention the royal blood that runs through you as well! You are like a double princess!" Dìs smiled as she looked around and then to me once again. " So you planning on taking up the thrown?"

" Hoping to but you always have to think about who you are going to marry and everything like that. All of the people that my father wants me to marry are a bunch of bruits that have some sort of royal blood in them. Its horrible." I sighed as she took my arm into hers with a smile.

" Trust me, I know all about it! _My _father wants me to marry someone from Asgard in hopes that our realms can be joined. If that does not work out he has planned to marry me off to a royal from my own kingdom!" Dìs rolled her eyes as I could see the hatred in her eyes.

" Do you have your eyes set on anyone?" I said with a smile she she looked up to me once again.

" There will always be more time for those questions." Dìs smiled lightly as she looked away, towards the door, you could tell that she was thinking about whoever that someone was.

" The answer is yes, by the way." Eir smiled as she walked over to me and looked me up and down.

" You really have to stop sharing things that we are thinking with everyone else. A little unfair because we cannot crack open your skull and see what you are thinking." I whispered lightly to her.

" Common you fools! Dinner is ready!" Lillian cried out from the other room.

" Come Lady Dìs, Lady Eir! So many things that we are only here for such a sort time to try out!" I said as I let go of Lucass' hand and joined arms with Eir as well as Dìs, who had not let go of my arm.

" I feel so left out." Lucas said as the three of us girls just stopped and looked to the door once again.

" Then go get Prince Forseti, I've heard that he. . . well he does not want to take the thrown with a princess by his side." Eir said with a sort of smile.

" I think all girls could use a friend like that." I smiled as Dìs moved her hand behind her and the door opened on its own.

" We are all heading to have dinner, come join us when you feel like _not _being late!" Dìs smiled as we all wondered the halls to where we found a _large _room with a table that took up nearly the whole room.

Each princess, and Forseti had their guards sitting on one side of them and on the other was the guard of the next prince or princess. The royalty and the guards sat on one side of the table while the Misgardians sat on the other side of the table. Course after course came by and we all mostly just sat around, trying to finish the meal before the next one would come before us. None of the potentials really spoke to one another, the guards all talked to one another – mostly about the battles they had had with one another and what had been going on with them since they had last met on the fields – and the agents asking different questions to us, trying to get to know more and more about the different places that we had come from.

" Liv, so what is Thor really like?" Skye asked with a tone of lust in her voice.

" He's a little too much concerned with bringing all of the realms together and trying to get back down here to fornicate with Lady Jane for me to really be able to tell you much about Thor. I would be able to tell you much more about the peasants that I see going to my favorite place on Asgard or my servant, Elsa who is just a dream, more than I could tell you anything about Thor." I hissed as I looked to Skye.

" Daddy issues much?" Lillian asked as she took another sip of the green soup we had been working on.

" Kings have to take on the role of being here and there all of the time. I know that I can say the same thing about my father. You just get used to having him not around all of the time. Liv has not had the luxury of having a mother around to help out and she really is only like. . . what is it now?" Forseti asked as he looked to me.

" I'm two." I said as I looked down to my plate and just keep looking into the soup. " My powers and my really odd heritage made my growth even faster."

" Have you ever met your other father?" Lillian asked and we could all hear Lucas kick her as hard as he could.

" _Manners_." Lucas hissed to his sister.

" No, he is locked away in prison for the rest of his life for what he did to your realm. He is not allowed to see any of the royal family, not his mother nor the child that he gave life to. From what I know he lives out his day sitting around in a prison cell alone. Some kind of life that was granted to him." I sighed as I felt a soft hand find its way onto my knee, Fandral.

" So, while dessert is still being made. Do you guys want to start this thing off right now? See who can do what?" Lillian asked as she looked around to all of us and found that we were shocked to see that someone was talking to all of us once again. " Hell, lets make a game."

" I like games." I smiled to her, trying to get on her good side.

" Lovely." She said as she disappeared from her seat and I could feel the change in the air as she lightly poked my shoulder and whispered, " tag, you're it," before vanishing again.

" Oh lovely! I have not played this since I was a child!" I clapped as I looked around to find that everyone looked weary but exicted as well.

" Yeah cause that was not, what three days ago?" Dìs asked as I could see that she was getting ready to vanish.

" More like a year." I whispered into her ear before I poked her shoulder and vanished from the whole room.

This was dangerous, showing the others what you were able to do before that wonder what presented was something that normally just did not happen. But we were a different generation, we were all ready to begin the battle right away and just wanted to get it done and over with. We also needed to have a little fun from the lives that we had been forced to live in and to be honest, it was pretty fun running around the house, vanishing from place to place, and just hearing myself laugh once again. Soon the magic started to wear off and we all just began running around and finding one another through the entire house. I found myself hiding under the giant set of stairs, hoping that Lucas would not be able to find me when I heard the sound of feet on the stairs, I closed my eyes as tightly as I could and pictured myself wherever Fandral was and found myself laying in bed, right beside of him. All of the guards must have just given up on finding their royal and called it a night.

" Has anyone come up here lately?" I whispered, breathless because I had been holding it and scared for what would happen if I would have been louder.

" Yeah about five minutes ago, the prince was up here. Since then no though." He smiled as he moved in and lightly gave me a kiss so soft that I melted right into him.

" You know this has to stop, this you and me thing. I do not want you to have to go back to Asgard heart-"

" Don't start that again. Just. . . just don't. Stop thinking that way and go back to having fun down with the others while I keep trying to figure out this magic box thing. . . it has people inside of it." He said as I moved a little away and looked to it.

" It's called a TV and the people aren't in it." Lillian said from the closetway. " They are just record and then that recording is transported into the TV." I closed my eyes as tightly as could and found that I was sitting beside of Eir below the grand table.

" You two are cute together, you know that?" She whispered with a smirk on her face. " I wish that I could find someone that just looked at me as if I was worth every piece of gold on every realm."

" There is no way of keeping secrets from you, is there?" I asked with a small giggle as we got really quite, we could hear that there was someone coming.

" No. . . there really isn't." Eir smiled as we both broke off into different directions of the house.

The game ended near one in the morning when we all just kind of gave up on the game and all sat on the stairs looking at one another. These were the potentials for the supremacy. These were the kids that I was going to have to compete against. Sitting on those stairs I felt like people halfway down the block would be able to feel how much magic was in this one area because it just felt like it radiated off of all of us. We were all really tired from our travels and though we did not know where anyone else in the house was, we all knew that they had already gone to bed, forgetting about us for the night. Soon enough we just started to pull ourselves up the stairs, the rest of the gang trying to figure out which room had been given to who and where their stuff was while I just pulled myself higher and higher up the stairs until I was all alone and standing in front of the only door in the whole house that still had light coming from the other side of it. He had waited up all night for me.

" You are just too good for me." I whispered as I pulled my dress off and pulled something out of the suitcase from home, pulling off all of my clothing before pulling one of his shirts onto my body.

" You think that now, but one day you will realize that I have been worshiping you since the day that you allowed me to teach you how to fight. One day you will realize that I am just a warrior that does you deserve you and you will walk away from me." He shrugged as I pulled myself in as close as I could to his body and learned my head against his warm chest.

" Keep thinking that and I will keep thinking that you are too good for me and we will keep one another just as happy as we can." I whispered out as a yawn came to me.

" Do you start the wonders tomorrow?" Fandral asked as he wrapped his arm around my body and turned off the magic TV box.

" No, we do not start until I think the day after that. They think that we should be all rested up before we do one stupid wonder, as if the supreme could not do them all back to back." I shook my head as I kept yawning.

" Go to bed now, Love." He whispered as he shut off the lights and we just started to drift into a deep slumber together.


	6. Chapter 6

Dreaming, it was a nice thing for me. It was the one time where I did not have a care in the world and could just allow things to wash over me. Though the dreams did not happen a lot, when they did it was usually something that I would awake smiling from. Sometime I would be floating along a river and just relaxing in the warm sunshine, other time I would be in the market on Asgard shopping about without anyone knowing who I was, just allowing me to be a person, and sometimes I would be a housewife to Fandral and we would live a normal life. A life where he did not have to go off to battle every other week and I did not have to train for the wonders or have to do princess things. We were just happy, being able to live our lives out to the fullest with one another, the way that I wanted life to be for the two of us. More often than not I would wake sweating and screaming from a nightmare about death and destruction or I would just not dream at all. The times where I did not dream at all seemed to be the best though, I would not have to let myself down knowing that those dreams would never come true and I would not have to fight back urges to run to Thor or Frigga and sleep with them for the night.

When I woke the next morning it was to a small poke on the face, a light one that almost seemed a little timid at first as I could hear the feet move further from the bed as I flopped around the in bed and looked to find that it was the little auburn haired scientist from S.H.I.E.L.D looking to me with a hint of fear coming from her eyes as she smiled to me lightly. She seemed a little concerned and she tired to say something to me but I hushed her as I crawled out of Fandral's grasp, pulled on some pants, and pulled the scientist out of the room. I could not remember her name too well, but I could tell that she was not like Jane Foster at all, she seemed to be a mortal that I could be able to stand if I had to. She seemed a little hesitant to speak to me as I yawned and rubbed my eyes to make sure that I had really be awoken to find that the sun was barely starting to come up.

" I am truly sorry to wake you up from that. . . um. . . sleeping state you were in with your um . . . _bodyguard _but it seems that you have a phone call downstairs." She said as she kept looking back to the closed door, she most likely hadn't had a chance to figure it out yet between the two of us, she seemed to be the only one on this whole realm who had not yet.

" Oh well that sound interesting. . . but what is a phone call?" I asked with a smile as the scientist lead me don the stairs and to one of the rooms that I come through the night before to find that there was a hologram of Frigga standing in front of me. " Oh! I did not know that you had these of Midgard! Grandmother, they call these here _phone calls_!" I smiled to Frigga who just nodded to me.

" Grandmother, and you are the daughter of the- oh my god that is the queen. Fitz!" The scientist yelled as she ran from the room to find her partner in crime.

" Is is truly a good person, I like her." I shrugged lightly as I pulled a seat from the desk and looked to the queen of Asgard.

" She seems like it. I am glad to see that you have made it safely to Midgard in one piece. And Fandral, did he make it there in one piece as well?" She asked, still in a very formal tone.

" Yes. From what I know he is upstairs asleep and well currently. Do you wish for someone to go and awake him as well?" I asked as I looked back to the door to find that Fitz now peaking in as well.

" No. He should rest up as well, seeing as the wonders are going to be starting tomorrow, now tell me. How long have you been hiding your romance with him from me?" She asked, getting right down to the point of the conversation.

" Ro-romance with _him_? Please, I would never stoop so low as to have a _romance _with him!" I lied as I tried to brush what she was saying off as if it meant nothing.  
" Well then how long have you and him been having _sex_?" Frigga asked and that caught me even more off guard.

" There is no way of keeping anything from you is there?" I sighed, finally breaking down. I did not know how she knew the things that she did, but she always seemed to figure it out in the long run.

" I am the queen of Asgard, I must know what is happened to all of my people, from the farmer out of the far lands to my granddaughter that I see each and every day. Of course I know when she has been love struck and follows around a soldier as if she were a puppy. And who else would pick _Fandral the Dashing _to escort her and protect her on another realm but someone like you, someone who is in love with him?" Frigga asked with a smile as she motioned for me to come closer, and so I slowly rose from my chair and walked to her.

" I have cared for him for a long time, we started a relationship soon after we started to train together so long ago. Things just kind of fell into place, it is fate that it happened like this." I said as Frigga shook her head.

" Well then you have to make it your fate and _end it_. You cannot have a relationship on your mind right now, Liv. You have to be thinking about the wonders and the wonders only. You cannot be worrying about what will happen if Fandral has to lay down his life for you, you cannot be staying up late crying when he breaks your heart because you found out that he went out and found some other Misgardian woman, which will happen. He is a warrior, Liv, he is a charmer to all women, he is not the man that you need to concern yourself with. End it." Frigga stated with not an ounce of love or compassion coming from her voice as she said it. I could feel my heart breaking as she said those words.

" No. . . I will not just because you do not see him _fit _for a life as a royal or because. . . because you think that he is going to distract me from the wonders! My love life is the one thing that you cannot decide for me! Who I want to date and furthermore who I want to marry and see is nothing for you to decide about! Just because you did not find Grandfather until you were past the wonders does not mean that I will not start thinking about it right now! I. . . I love him!" I cried out as I could feel a tear falling from my eye.

" No. . ." Frigga stated with a hint of fear coming from her voice as she said that. " I did not want to have to do this and please Liv do not make me do anything else to you and I will regret doing later. As your queen I demand you, break off this relationship with him _now_. You are to only see him when he is protecting you and that is it. No more wondering off together, no more late nights with one another, _nothing_."

" _No. . ._" I said as I could feel my heart breaking. There was something about as Asgardian, something that was so deep and loyal within everyone that when the king or queen would command something from you, you would follow it out till the end. I hated that within me and within everyone else for that matter.  
" I am sorry, Liv, but you must know that I am doing this for the good of-"

" Are we done here? I really should be getting back to worrying about the _wonders_ and not what my grandmother is doing on Asgard." I hissed as I could not help but to sass Frigga and give her a glare.

" Yes. . . yes we are." She said and I could feel the sorrow that was coming from her voice.

" Very well. Send my love to Papa when you hologram him, since I know that you have been doing that since the day that he was imprisoned." I hissed as I turned around and started to leave the room.

" Liv!" Frigga called out as I slowly turned around, but did not look up to her. " Good luck on the wonders."

" Thank you, my queen." I said as I could not call her Frigga or even my grandmother, she had broken my heart in a way that I did not think possible.

I did not know which emotion I was feeling at which point. But I could feel my whole heart breaking into pieces as I felt the room and heard the hologram turn off, spun around and slammed my fist as hard as I could into the cement beam that was placed beside of the door and felt a small piece of it shatter. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I just stood there, taking in my breath and trying to keep from doing something that would collapse this whole house on top of everyone that was sleeping and all of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents that were still here as well. I could not believe that I had just been commanded to do and just could not think about what I could do to change the queens mind or how I could go against her orders but knew that there was nothing that I could do. The loyalty to the crown was something that everyone had to do, anything that was commanded from the royals would be followed out till death. I was hyperventilating trying to fight the orders that I had been given when I felt a pair of warm hands on my shoulders, pulling me into her body.

" Hey, Simmons just told me what happened, look, I'm really sorry for what happened." Skye said as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and brought me in for a hug.

" Why can she just not allow me to be happy for _once _in my life! In my life there has been no one like him, anywhere that I have been that has not reminded me of him or made me think of him, he is the one that I want to be with. I. . . I cannot think of a day without him. And now I have to keep myself away from him." I said as I started to pull myself together as I could hear the footsteps of others coming down the stairs and wiped the tears from my eyes and shook my head a bit, getting all other thoughts about what just happened out of my head.

" Did anyone else feel that? Are we having an earthquake?" Lillian asked as she looked a little panicked in just her underwear.

" Do you two normally sleep like that?" I asked as I looked between Lillian and Lucas to find that they looked like they had both been up through the ringer last night. " You know what, I really do not want to know." I sighed as I shook my head and tried to get those thoughts out of my head.

" So what the hell was that?" Eir asked as she ran down the stairs, her bright red hair going in every direction.

" That would be me. I got a little angry with a note that I got from Asgard and well. . . I kind of punched through a few layers of stone. You all may go back to sleep if you wish, I promise that I will not do it again and that there was no nature disaster going on outside." I said sheepishly as it seemed that I had awoken everyone in the whole place.

" Yes, I think that everyone still needs a few good hours of sleep. Seeing as how late you all got to bed last night." Fandral said from a place near the doorway that I had just broken.

" When did you get-" I could not believe that I had not seen him beforehand. How much of the conversation had he heard between me and Skye? Between me and Frigga? My heart dropped hoping that he had not already heard all of the news.

" Yeah, seeing as our little meet and greet didn't end till like one last night, I think I'll take you up on the offer." Lillian said as she yawns and moved back up the stairs, Lucas following soon after her.

" If you want to talk about it later, you know that my door is always opened. Trust me, Lady Dìs and I are right here for ya, we have all been told stupid shit from our royal families as well." Eir said with a friendly smile as she moved back upstairs and to the bedroom that was closest to the stairs.

" Here, you want to grab a bite to eat? I am not the best person on earth in making food, but I think that I can handle making you and me some chocolate chip pancakes." Skye said sweetly as she took me by the shoulder and started to lead me upstairs.

" Whatever those are sound good right about now." I smiled as Fandral started to follow.

" No, you go back to sleep lover-boy. I think that we can handle making some breakfast without killing ourselves." Skye said as she gently used her other hand to push the warrior away.

" Well it is my duty to protect the princess at all waking times. Since she is awake she needs to be protected at all costs, seeing as she will be a queen of Asgard one day to a lucky _prince _she needs to be protected all of the time." Fandral said in a very blank tone that made it so that I could not even look him in the eyes.

" That's where I come in then." A male that had been at the dinner last night said as he looked from Fandral to Skye. " Agent Ward, special operations for this team. I'll take good care of the princess while you get some rest, she will be in safe hands with me."

" Yeah, Ward here could take down ten men in less than a half of a minute with his bare hands if needed. I think that we will be safe and sound with him, go get some rest!" Skye smiled as she nudged Fandral away once again.

" Fine." Fandral said and without another word he just went back up to the second floor and into a spare bedroom. I could already tell that all of his stuff was going to be out of my room and into that spare room by the time that breakfast was said and done.

" Ohh, that was a little harsh." Simmons said as she moved from her hiding spot near the wall.

" Common, you can help me make some pancakes. The both of you." Skye said as she tried to cheerfully walk me into the kitchen.

* * *

I could not believe how much I would love the taste of these pancakes with chocolate chips within them. And the syrup that you place over it! Amazing! It was like nothing that we had on Asgard, it was like a mouthful of heaven wrapped in syrup! Then there is the coffee! Oh the coffee! Thor was really right about how amazing the taste of coffee is. I had to hold myself from throwing the mug on the ground and screaming for another, remembering that that tradition is something that they do not do on Misgard like they do on Asgard and that it is rather looked down on. But that did not stop Lady Dìs from doing it when she got her first sip of it, she chugged the whole thing down, slammed her mug on the ground, and screamed for another, making me smile knowing that a tradition on Asgard was also a tradition on Nidavellir as well. That stunned Skye and Simmons as Grant just kind of chuckled and went to sweeping it up. As Dìs and I left the breakfast table to get ready for the day I found that Fandral was just getting all of his things into his _new _room and felt my heart break just a bit more as I ran up to his room and lightly pulled onto his arm.

" How much did you hear?" I asked abruptly as Fandral looked from my face to my arm.

" I heard enough to know that whatever we had between the two of us is said and done." Fandral said with a dead tone in his voice.

" Please do not act this way! You must know that this is not by my choice! You. . . you know how I feel about you and you know that if I had my way that-"

" No, I do not blame you for anything. Just. . . just remember that, okay? Now how may I help you, my princess?" He asked as his eyes went as dead as his voice.

" But. . ." I could feel the helplessness overcome me as I could not find my voice anymore and could feel the heartbreak sweeping over me.

" She just wished to bid you a good morning and to make sure that you were doing well." Dìs said as she lightly pulled on my arm and brought me into Eirs room, who was waiting near the window and I could already tell that she could feel the sorrow in my heart as she came and hugged me tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

" The other three, you know that they know what I am doing in here right now. That they know that I am in sorrow and that my heart is shattered. . . its. . . its going to ruin my shot in the wonders that have _have to start tomorrow of all times_! They are going to think that I am weak, that I only care about my heart-" I felt the tears streaming down my face as I grasped tightly onto a pillow on Eir's bed.

Both of the princesses had felt the sorrow that I was going through, had been in the same place that I was in at that moment, but they both had siblings or someone close to them that they were able to vent to, Fandral had always been the person that I would vent to. . . or to my father when I had been able to sneak into the prison to talk to him . . . They sat at the two different ends of the bed, making a triangle between the three of us and just allowed me to vent, giving me pitiful looks the whole time, but they were there and they were listening and it that was all that I could really ask of them. We had known one another for less that two days and they were already listening and trying to cheer me up like friends would, or how I thought that friends would try to. The only true thing that I knew aobut them was that they were good allies to have, the kind that I could use for almost anything, including friends, if that were possible for people that were in the type of situation that I was in.

" That is a good thing! _Make _it seem like you are weak, make that the only thing that they can think about you! They will eat it up like it is the best dish that they have ever had and if it comes down to it-"

" Which it probably will. Knowing how the odds are stacking up." Eir nodded.

" If it comes down to it," Dìs sighed with a very annoyed tone, it seemed to be known that she hated to be interrupted, " that they will think that you are weak and try to take you out without a second thought. It could work well for us!" Dìs said with a evil smile coming to her face, the gears in motion in her head.

" That Midgardian has a thing for you as well." Eir nodded with a smile on her face that seemed like it would never end. Her mind reading thing was going to really start coming in handy.

" You don't even have to be a _mind _reader to figure _that _one out. The way that he looks at you, the way that he smiles when you smile, you had that boy under your spell from the moment that he probably laid eyes on you." Dìs added.

" _Lucas_? Yeah I doubt that, I mean just look at him! Anyone could tell that any women would drop dead for him within a minute and would fall for his tricks and trades." I snorted at the thought of that man thinking anything of me besides being a competitor.

" And you didn't! You dropped him for me and Dìs the second that we walked in and acted like he was the trash! You made him _un_important and that just pisses him off to no end. You are becoming all that he thinks about, hell he has _dreamed _about you already. Keep that boy close and keep doing what you have been doing, I think that we can figure out the rest." Eir said with an even eviler smile than our friend.

" Ignore him and act like he is meaningless in my life? It seems like something that I could do right about now." I whispered so that it was barely audible before sniffling.

" Can we talk about that _Agent Grant_ thought? I mean that is something that I would break all traditions for, bring him back to my world, and make him pop like the warmest of beverages that we have a thousand times over again before noon." Dìs said as she bit her lip, bringing the life back into the room that had seemed to have been sucked away before.

" Lady Dìs! That is _nothing _for a princess to be saying!" I said through my laughter.

" Well you know what, who the _hell _is going to stop me here? My father? My mother? The court system? No one is down here to tell me what to do, when to get up, how to eat like a proper princess, none of it! I could do whatever the hell I want and _no one _could tell me that it was right or wrong and no one down here is going to be able to judge me on it because hell, who knows me?!" Dìs said thought her smile. " And you know what? I am going to climb that man like a fucking tree by the end of this month no matter what! Princess or not, I am going to have a damn good time down here and hey, maybe I will become the next supreme!"

" I can get down to having a good time!" Eir added to that as if she was listening to a high priest talking right to her.

" I think that I deserve to have a little fun! I mean hell, I have been alive for two years and in that time I have only had my mind around one man, and we all know how well that one ended, and I mean I think that it is time for a princess to get out and have a little fun!" I said as I a nodded to the two of them.

There was some form of a pact made right then and there between the three of us. The girls who had been through hard times, who had trained for these wonders, and who really did not care about what anyone else thought. We were going to make it through the wonders together, though we would not help one another in becoming stronger in magic, we were going to be there for moral support no matter if we were out of the competition or not. If it came down to it being one of us against one of the others, we would help them train in as many ways as we could, if it came down to two of us, we would just hope for the best. It was just kind of known that if one of us was the next supreme that the other two princesses were going to be on the council of magic, a sorcerers own private court of law.

* * *

We stayed in that room for most of the day until we wanted to get out and just explore the house a little more to find that there was a full gym for us to train in if we wanted. We all thought that it was a good idea to get warmed up and\, for some of us, to get our angers out. As I pulled my hair back I found that Lillian and Lucas had found their way into the area as well, Lillian going straight for a running machine while Lucas went to something that would show all of his muscles. I simply rolled my eyes as he looked right at me, lifting something that was nearly half of his body weight, and winked to me. Most of the guards had found out that we were all in the same room together and rushed to find a good spot near their royalty. Fandral kept his distance from me though, keeping near one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents who was working on some odd meditation trace-like thing. But I could not allow that to get to me, not when everyone was around and watching, so I just worked my way to the black bag that one of the agents had told me was a punching bag and starting to hit it as hard as I could.

I let go of everything that was around me, all of my emotions and all of the thoughts, just fade away until all I could see what that bag to punch at. I did not care that my knuckles were going number, or that with each punch the bag was swinging higher and higher in the air, all I could do was hit at it over and over again without much thought at all. I did not feel the sweat that was dripping down my body, or the occasional stares coming from the others as I jabbed up high on the jab before going back to hitting low. Sometimes, just to do something different, I would swing my leg so that it would spin my body, to give my some momentum, and kicking the bag with all of the force in my body before moving away and finally feeling my heart – which honestly felt like it was going to come out of my throat at any moment – and just flopped onto the floor beside the swinging black bag.

" You do that all of the time, or just when that punching bag does something wrong to you?" Skye said with a sassy kind of smile as she came down and sat beside of me, hanging my a bottle with water in it which I took and started to drink as quickly as possible.

" No, normally I just have Lady Sif to punch at, but I mean she is not here and really no one is here so I guess that your black hanging bag will have to do just fine for now." I said between the gulps of water.

" You know Lady Sif?" Skye said with a little excitement coming to her eyes.

" Yeah, she is kind of how you say a bitch." I smiled a little. " She is one of the most fierce warriors that you will ever know, but cross her once and she will never forget and forgive you for it. Be born to the man that she loves and the man that she hates with all of her whole being, will you will never get on her _good _graces." I added as Skye just nodded to me while I was noticing that most of the people had moved to different spots in the gym area, most were just kind of stretching.

" Yeah most of them stopped actually working out when you were about halfway through your massacre of this punching bag." Skye said as she lightly hit smacked the bag.

" Yeah well I take after Thor in some ways I guess, gotta punch things to get all of my emotions out." I sighed as I pulled myself off of the ground as Skye just chuckled from her place on the ground.  
" Go mix and mingle. Model boy over there as been acting _so _offended that you have not looked over there once at him. Model girl as been trying to get the attention of Legolas junior and your two have been trying out _everything_." Skye said as I nodded to her, she was also someone that I really liked.

I made my way over to Eir and Dìs and joined them into doing some of their strange stretch moves on the ground, making sure to keep my body angled in the perfect places that Lucas would be able to see them, if he was going to show off for me I guess it would be best for me to show off for him as well – I mean even if it was me being _not interested _-. but the one person in the world that I truly wanted to have their greedy eyes on me was not even really paying attention. Fandral was off talking to one of the other guards about war battles and laughing and having a good time with them! If this would have been a day earlier he would have craned his neck just to get a better view of my body, telling me that later he would show me the _proper _way to do some of these moves, but today it was like he could not care less about me as a person at all.

" You know, I think that you spend most of your time making sure that your little _pet _is safe and sound more than you actually worry about why you are even here." Lucass' cool voice said from behind me, making me jump, but coming back with a calm smile.

" Oh? That is what you think that I am doing? _Keeping an eye on my pet_?" I smiled as I stood up and moved in closer to the boy, making the space between our bodies seem like it was not there. I could almost feel Fandrals eyes move from the others to me.

" Well. . . I have heard the rumors about what is going on between the two of you and-"  
" Jealous?" I said with a slick smile, keeping perfect eye contact with him.

" What would you do if I was?" He whispered as he looked down at me, his eyes cool and calm.

" Me?" I chuckled as I looked away for only a moment. " I am a princess and you are just a civilian, if you were it would be common. Spark something in me to _make _me want to have an interest in you, cause right now you are just like the rest of them on Asgard, and that is not saying much." I whispered to him, before turning away and nodding to the girls. " I think that I need a _cold _shower, what about you two?"

" I think that would be _perfect_." Eir said coolly as she stood up from her place stretching.

" Better and better every minute." Dìs said in a more disgusted tone, seeing as how close Lucas and I had been to her. " I think that you need an _ice _cold shower."

" Shouldn't be that hard for a frost giant." Eir laughed as she started to leave.

" See you at the wonders tomorrow." I smiled to Lucas as I waved to him lightly before leaving with the other two girls. The three guards following close behind.

" What in the world were you doing in there?" Fandral hissed as soon as we got far enough away from the door for them not to hear inside.

" Whatever the hell I want." I hissed to him as the two girls came and stood beside of me.

" Do you know what the queen would say if she saw what you were doing in there with him? What Thor would-"  
" You know what? I do not give a rats ass what they would think! Are they here to judge me? Besides, Frigga may think that it would be fit to do such things, besides he may be the next supreme, that would be a _prize _to bring back to the thrown as a prince. She may be pissed too. Either way I could really care less because I am here to see if I am the next supreme and to have a little fun while I am still young and reckless enough to do so! And don't think that you have any way of stopping me." I hissed as I looked him dead in the eyes and could feel the hurt that was coming from both of us.

" Even if you thought of it, the power that is coming from the three of us should be able to stop you from doing anything _without_ any ofus having to use magic." Dìs added with a laugh.

" No no, he would never do anything to _hurt_ the princess." Eir snickered as she lightly pulled on my arm. " Common Liv, it is time for a shower before dinner. Besides, we have a lot to talk about before the wonders tomorrow." She added, nearly pulling me backwards.

" Princess." Fandral said with a light nod before heading back to his room. Great, we were on _those _terms now.


End file.
